Bad memory
by Narnaith
Summary: What is Galahad mourning for? Sorry for this lame summaryComplete


Title: Bad memory

Author: Narnaith

Raiting: PG

Feedback: Very welcome

Dislaimer: Nothing belongs to me

A/N: I'm not a native speaker and so all remaining mistakes in spellling, grammar or expression are mine.In answer to the "anniversary" challenge of the KA fanfiction group

Normally I'm a huge fan of Lancelot but this time it would be Galahad's turn :-)

**Bad memory**

The fight ended just as suddenly as it had begun. Deadly silence covered the edge of the forest where the battle had taken place. Only Tristan's hawk flew over the battlefield.

After a brief overlook Galahad noticed that thankfully all his fellow knights were still alive and nobody was hurt. Unlike this battle exactly ten years ago, Galahad's thoughts went back to this fateful fight just after his arrival in Britain.

_The day had begun as every day had started since his arrival at this damn island. A brief look out of the window told him that it would soon start to rain. That was nothing new. _

_With a sigh Galahad made his way to the stables of the fortress. Today he and four other young knights should be sent on their first mission for the Roman Empire. He glanced at the sword at his left side. It was still very unfamiliar for the eleven-year-old boy. He had learned how to use this weapon during the last few weeks and he was not bad but he feared the situation where he would be forced to use the sword against a man._

"Galahad, what hold you up? We are waiting for you." Gawain's question brought Galahad back to reality.

He looked up and noticed that indeed all knights had already mounted.

"It's nothing. I'm coming."

Quickly Galahad mounted his white mare, relieved to leave the battlefield at last.

After two days the knights finally would return to the fortress at Hadrian's Wall. Not long after their departure from the forest the knights got in conversation. Although Galahad rode in the center he seemed to be a million miles away. He left it to his mare to follow Arthur's horse and lost himself in his thoughts.

_They had left the fortress around noon. Altogether they were ten knights, including the five boys._

_Galahad rode next to Lionel, his closest friend from former times._

_Both of them thought very nervously about what would probably happen on this day but neither Galahad nor Lionel admitted that and so they tried to hide their worries behind some boastful but friendly banter. _

_In the late afternoon the knights reached a small wood thicket. Although it looked very peaceful Galahad's horse started nervously dancing around. Galahad patted the animal's neck to calm it but just before entering the wood thicket the horse hesitated. In this moment Galahad knew that something dangerous was going to happen._

Suddenly Galahad realized that his mare had stopped. Surprised he detected that they already arrived at the fortress at the Wall.

He dismounted and joined the other knights which were standing near.

"Great, finally a few hours off. If someone is looking for me, I'll be in the tavern", Bors remarked.

Soon all knights decided to join him and in no time Galahad stood alone.

In this moment the ancient images of his first mission returned.

_They entered the wood in deep silence. No word was spoken._

_Suddenly all hell had broken out. _

_Dozens of Woads came out of the trees, attacking the knights on the street. _

_Without thinking about it Galahad dismounted, his sword in his right hand. Soon the small wood thicket was filled with battle cries but also with cries of pain when a blade had hit it's target. _

_Galahad just stood there. In the mess of this battle no one of the attackers noticed the small boy who didn't know what to do. _

_More and more corpses covered the ground. For the most part Woads but horrified Galahad saw some of his fellow knights, also dead. _

_But then a frightened cry drew Galahad's attention to the opposite side of the battlefield. _

_Lionel had also dismounted and plunged into the battle. He had killed the first Woad who had attacked him but his next opponent was to experienced for the boy. In no time Lionel was disarmed. _

_Galahad watched in horror at the big native fighter who was bringing up his heavy sword with an evil grin to decapitate the boy in front of him._

_Without thinking about it Galahad lifted his blade and ran across the battlefield._

Galahad felt that someone was approaching him. He turned round and saw Gawain in front of him.

"You're very strange the whole day. It seems to me as if you're grieving for something"

"It's nothing, just... This battle today reminded me of something. Today it's a kind of anniversary for me. Exactly ten years ago I fought my first battle against the Woads. And I lost my best friend I've ever had by then.

I saw this Woad, holding his sword in position to kill him and I thought I had to prevent this at all costs.

I gripped my sword and ran. I thrust at the Woad's back with my sword. I felt my blade piercing his heart. But I wasn't fast enough. Just in the moment when I reached the Woad he stabbed Lionel!

The Woad collapsed and in this moment I saw Lionel lying there. And suddenly I knew that he was dead.

We beat the Woads at this day but we lost five knights.

And this battle then made the same start as this fight today. And for a moment I thought this fight would come to a bad end like this battle ten years ago."

Gawain said nothing but now he could understand the youngest knight's strange behaviour.

To Galahad's relief this conversation helped him to forget the terrible images of his first fight and the first time he had killed a man.

At once a new thought flashed through his mind.

"And now I'll go to the tavern. You're coming?"

Gawain glared at him with a puzzled impression.

"I've something to celebrate today. It's _not_ this terrible anniversary of my first fight. It just came to me: Only five years in the service of Rome and this will be all just a bad memory."

End


End file.
